1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a process for creating scrubby substrates and the disposable scrubbing products often useful in household cleaning or personal care application. The scrubby substrates may be used alone or with a cleaning tool including a handle and a rigid base to which the scrubby substrate of the present invention may be removably attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers routinely clean countertops, tabletops, sinks, bathroom and kitchen tile, and other similar household hard surfaces using various cleaning articles and cleaning compositions. While various devices have been employed in such cleaning activities, there exists a continuing need for improved devices, as well as methods for their manufacture.